


Safe

by Hayleekins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayleekins/pseuds/Hayleekins
Summary: Halloween, 1981, Godrics Hallow: 4:30pm





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm wearing an orange sweater today that makes me feel like a pumpkin, which was the inspiration behind this. I literally wrote it in my notebook in the middle of class and then posted it on tumblr on my phone, meaning it is 100% unedited. Sorry, enjoy xo

“I look like a pumpkin.” She said grumpily, pouting at the orange knit sweater that was wrestled over her head. It was loosely knit, easily revealing the black tee underneath through the holes. It was baggy on her, hanging widely on her wrists and drooping down her sides, coming to a tapered waistline. She focused her gaze on her laughing husband who was looking way too gleeful for someone getting glared at.

“A very pretty pumpkin,” he said, leaning in to try and plant a kiss on his wife’s forehead. She batted him away with a glare. “Aww come on Lil, get in the Halloween spirit!”

“I’m _in_  the Halloween spirit Potter,” she grumbled. “Black is very Halloween-y, okay. Besides, orange looks  _horrible_  on me.” She returned to pouting, fingering the long red locks of hair that cascaded down her shoulders.

“Love, nothing could look horrible on you.” James was finally successful at planting a kiss on his wife, looking all the more triumphant. He backed away towards the playpen that was stationed in the sitting room, leaning over to look at the dozing child inside. “Besides, now you match Harry!” He lifted their child into his arms, smiling fondly as the boy flicked his eyes open.

Lily could say nothing as she watched the sight in front of her, smiling fondly. Harry was sporting a bulbous orange felt costume with black felt pieces making a smiling face on his little body. Lily almost cooed at how adorable he looked.

“Tell mama how beautiful she is,” James turned Harry around in his arms until he was facing Lily’s direction. The small boy smiled widely and grasped for his mother with chubby little fists.

“Maa! Maa!” He waved and thrashed until Lily scooped him up, planting a kiss on his cheek. She took in the sight of the bright orange costume, shaking her head with a smile.

“Merlin, I’m so happy he has your hair.” She said, ruffling the jet black locks that were already looking unruly and wild.

“Personally I hope the next one has yours,” he said softly, coming up beside his wife to wrap his arms around her waist, patting her belly fondly. The moment lasted for a few more seconds before Harry began to squirm in Lily’s arms.

“Come on boys, I think the pumpkin pie is almost done baking.” She let Harry down, her pinky finger clenched in his fist as he toddled his way to the kitchen, James trailing behind them.

Lily smiled fondly at her little family, almost too lost in thought to pay attention to what was going on around her. She faintly registered Harry calling out for pie, while James made some cringe-worthy joke about her being his little pumpkin pie, but Lily was too lost in the moment to roll her eyes. They were in the middle of a war. She had been locked in this godforsaken house for how long, going half crazy in the process. But right here, right now, they were safe. They could eat fresh pumpkin pie in corny costumes and rest assured that they were safe for the day.


End file.
